Oh Sensei!
by Chibi-Crysti
Summary: A not so innocent dare goes in slightly the wrong direction. Yaoi. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, This is my first complete Naruto fic. Yay me. This is a one shot inspired off an old contest I found called Oh Sensei. This is Yaoi, so please leave if you don't like it. Otherwise you might find this entertaining, I know I had fun writing it. There is some ooc Sasuke later... but all the more fun. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't make money off it.

Oh Sensei!

"I have to WHAT?" Naruto yelled, making Sasuke cover his ear. "There is no way. I won't; I refuse!"

"But... Naruto, you gave us your word as a ninja. You did the Good-Guy pose and everything. You have to," Rock Lee said, looking perplexed that Naruto would even try to get out of the dare.

Naruto turned and glared at Lee, "This is different! This is... I can't... You tricked me!" he yelled, turning to Sasuke, who swore his ears were about to bleed. "You tricked me into giving my word and then gave me a dare you knew I would refuse."

"It's not his fault you're such an idiot. You knew the dare would be bad," Kiba pointed out.

Naruto pointed at Kiba, "You too? All my friends betray me! The world hates me. I should just go..."

"Dumb ass, stop being so melodramatic. It's not that big of deal," Sasuke muttered.

"NOT THAT BIG OF DEAL?" Sasuke was going to be deaf, but it would be worth it. "You want me to... to... do THAT to Kakashi-sensei and it's NO BIG DEAL!"

"It's not like I said sleep with the man," Sasuke defended.

"You just want me to..." his throat caught on the words, "to... I can't even say it!"

"Seduce. It's not that hard to pronounce. Come on, dumb ass, say it," Sasuke encouraged, an evil grin peeking through.

"YOU'RE SMILING! I hate you."

"I didn't hear you say it."

"Bastard. Se... seduce. There I said it, happy now?"

"Our little boy's all grown up!" Kiba chirped.

"I knew this was a bad idea. So troublesome." Shikamaru moaned.

"Troublesome?" Lee asked, his voice much too loud. "This is the Spring Time of Youth! This bonding as boys will help us to grow to be magnificent adults!"

The other boys cringed.

"Fine." Naruto muttered.

"What was that, dumb ass?"

"I said fine, bastard. And stop calling me that. I'll do it. How... how far do I have to go; what are the rules?"

Sasuke got an evil grin on his face. "Alright, the fun part. You must convince him you are being sincere. You must be one hundred percent completely in love with him. You want to prove your love. You want to prove your sincerity. You can not leave if he does not believe that you are being honest. If he doesn't believe you then you get to be my slave for a month. You do anything I tell you to do. If he rejects you, you can leave, and you don't have to be my slave, as long as he does believe you are in love with him. If he doesn't reject your advances... you can leave, as long as he believes you are in love with him. I'm not going to force you to lose your precious virginity to the pervert."

"Who said I'm a virgin?" Naruto asks, obviously trying to look offended.

Sasuke, and all the other boys laughed, "You're kidding, right?" Sasuke asked, "I've known you for a very long time, as have Shikamaru and Kiba. If you lost your virginity we would know."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Naruto," Shikamaru said, "The majority of us are still virgins. We're only sixteen, well, except Lee."

"Yeah," Kiba sneered, "Shikamaru and Lee are still virgins."

Lee covered his mouth and cleared his voice.

"You're kidding me," Kiba swore.

"Um, actually," Shikamaru answered, "I was referring to Sasuke and myself. Lee and..."

"The unnamed lady," Lee insisted. "I'm a gentleman. I'm not going to tell all of you about my sex life."

"You're kidding me! Sasuke, you have all those girls after you and you haven't.."

"That's none of your business, Kiba," Sasuke interrupted, "and we're getting way off subject. We were talking about Naruto's virgin ass, and how it's going to seduce Kakashi."

"You're such a pervert, Sasuke; how did you even come up with this idea?" Naruto complained.

"That is not the point. The point is..."

"You know," Kiba interrupted, "I'm interested in hearing this story, too."

"You really are my friend," Naruto amended.

"Bastard," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Sorry Sasuke, I didn't hear that," Kiba said.

Sasuke just glared. "I found one of Kakashi's books and it wasn't quite as... normal as one would think it was."

"Normal?" Kiba asked, "You don't mean he had pedophilia and crap in there!"

"NO! God, no. Nothing like that! It was gay porn for crying out loud. All of them legal, or I'd assume, I didn't analyze it or anything. I saw guys going at it and closed the damn book." Sasuke's face for once was bright red.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Just closed it, hu?"

"One of our teachers!" Lee exclaimed.

"I found it after Gai returned it to Kakashi and left it out in the open," Sasuke explained.

"GAI!"

The boy's glared at Sasuke as Lee started bawling. Naruto tried to comfort Lee a bit, but it didn't really work.

"So," Naruto said, still glaring at Sasuke, "you know his preferences lay in a masculine way and you are sending me to seduce him. You're a sadist. You're sick. And I freaking hate you."

"Pretty much. And I'm glad you hate me, 'cause I hate you, too."

Next Day: Training Grounds

Naruto waited at the normal spot for their training. The thing was, he was alone. Sasuke had easily convinced Sakura to spend the day with him and leave Naruto and Kakashi, whenever he got there, alone. God damn bastard.

"Yo." Puff of smoke followed by Kakashi.

Naruto tried to get his courage up, but was finding motive lacking.

"Where are the other two brats?"

Pride, ninja word, honor, none of them were getting him motivated. Sasuke calling him a coward... "Ah, they're busy elsewhere." Naruto leaned against the railing of the bridge in a way he hoped was flirtatious.

"What?" Kakashi, for once, looked as if he had no idea what was going on.

"I convinced them that I needed some..." Naruto swallowed, "one-on-one training."

Kakashi blinked. "Ok, then lets get started."

Kakashi went through instructions on exercises for Naruto to do, while Naruto pulled off his bright orange jacket over his head.

His tight black tee rode up his stomach as he pulled the jacket off, exposing some very toned muscles. 'I wish I knew what I was doing!' Naruto thought to himself. When the orange jacket came off he just barely caught Kakashi ogling him. Naruto tried not to grin in triumph as he pulled his tee down.

Naruto started the exercises, not missing an opportunity to show a bit more skin or fling his ass in Kakashi's face. This was becoming much easier than he thought it would be, which scared him a little bit. He was concentrating so much on exposing himself to Kakashi that he wasn't concentrating much on the exercises and it didn't take Kakashi too long to notice.

"Naruto, concentrate!"

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I'm just a little distracted today," Naruto bit his lip, and turned his face down, "Maybe... maybe I shouldn't have talked them into leaving me alone with you."

Kakashi stared at him for a moment, as if trying to convince himself that his student didn't say what he thought he just said. Then Naruto looked up into Kakashi's... eye. Naruto's expression was filled with innocence and... hope? Lust? No, so many things wrong with that. Number one, Innocence and Lust do not go together. Number two, NARUTO and Lust don't go together, unless you're talking about lust for the title of Hokage. And Number three, well, Kakashi couldn't come up with a number three right now, but he was sure there was one. Student's don't just start hitting on their teachers, that was number three. There. Three good reasons why this wasn't happening.

Suddenly Naruto was much closer, "Kakashi-sensei, I've been bad. I... I didn't ask them to leave so I could train. I asked them to leave because... because I... I wanted to be alone with you, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's face went red.

Kakashi's eye went wide. "Naruto-kun."

"Please, don't," Naruto begged, his face going, if possible, even more red. He couldn't believe he was doing this, "I couldn't stand it if you told me no! I know I'm younger than you and... male, but love knows no bounds, right? And we can persevere and all of that? It's just that I couldn't bare it if you hated me!"

Kakashi stared at him for a moment, still speechless. Then the thought came to him. "Who put you up to this... wait, do I even have to ask? Who is the only person, we both know, who is that sadistic?"

"He didn't! I swear! I know what you're thinking, but he didn't! I truly do..."

"Then give me your word as a ninja," Kakashi said; it was obvious he knew what was going on and wasn't buying it at all.

Naruto just stared at him. How could he ask for that? Of all things. Naruto had given his word he would seduce Kakashi, and to back out would break his word, but to give his word to Kakashi, the only way he would convince his sensei he was being honest, he would be breaking his word cause he didn't actually like Kakashi that way. How the hell could he get out of this one without breaking his word?

Then it came to him. It was so dishonest and he really didn't want to, maybe, hurt Kakashi this way, but... Even if it wasn't in that way, Naruto did love his sensei. So he wouldn't be lying to say that, but it would be very dishonest. And what if Kakashi DID want to return the feelings? Then he would have to say that he lied, or at least didn't tell the whole truth, and Kakashi would hate him forever or something. No, he couldn't. He couldn't do that even if Sasuke made fun of him forever, even if it meant his word was meaningless from here out, after backing out of the dare.

"I... I can't. I can't give you my word as a ninja. You were right. I'm just going to go admit defeat to my enemy now. I'll see you later, sensei."

He looked so glum as he started to march off.

"Oi, wait up, Naruto. You wanna get him back?"

Naruto looked up to his teacher with a look of confusion. "What?"

"Sasuke, do you want to get him back for sending you out here to embarrass yourself like that?"

Naruto's face lit up, "Yeah!"

That Evening: Naruto's Apartment

Kakashi was sitting across from Naruto at Naruto's little dinning table. They were both sipping at tea waiting for the inevitable knock from Sasuke. Naruto knew he'd want to know the result of the dare. That's why Naruto was dressed in nothing but a bathrobe with his hair ruffled and Kakashi wore only boxers, looking in about the same condition. Kakashi also had a well placed jutsu that made him look as if he were hiding hickeys. Sasuke would notice if the hickeys were faked, but making it look as if he was hiding them made it look more real.

The inevitable knock came and Naruto went to hid back in his bed room as was the plan. Kakashi went to the door and opened it just enough to look out.

"Yo, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked his very stunned student.

"Ka...Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah? What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Naruto invited me over. You can come in if you want, join us."

Sasuke balked at the implications.

"Oh, Sensei!" a moan came from Naruto's room, "What's taking so long, I'm getting cold."

"Just a minute, Naruto-kun, Sasuke's here."

A moment later Naruto came through his bedroom door and waved shortly to Sasuke, "Hey, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" His bathrobe was coming open just a little, exposing most of his chest and quite a ways down his waist. It seemed to just barely cover what it was meant to.

Sasuke just stared at him. He looked as if he was trying to talk, but it just wasn't working.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke so that he was scant inches from him. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright? You look like you aren't breathing," he turned his head to look at Kakashi, displaying his tan and muscular neck, "He doesn't look well, Sensei."

Kakashi put a hand to Naruto's cheek, "I'm sure he's fine; don't worry. He's just a little... Shocked..."

Kakashi's delay came as a direct result of Sasuke suddenly sinking his teeth into Naruto's neck and grabbing him by the waist. Naruto made an eeping sound and yelped, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke wasted no time in moving up to Naruto's mouth. Kakashi blinked and stared at them. "Um, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head jerked over. He was glaring at Kakashi with hate. He turned back to Naruto and then back to Kakashi. "You touched him." The cold hate dripping from Sasuke's voice made even Kakashi shiver.

Naruto, just getting his breath and sanity back, answered, "No, Sasuke, calm down. It was a joke. We were..."

Naruto was dropped to the floor as Sasuke moved to attack Kakashi.

Kakashi easily avoided the reckless attack. He quickly pinned Sasuke, holding him down. "Why don't you listen to Naruto, for once?"

Sasuke continued to struggle, looking very angry and not much up to listening to anyone.

Naruto, who was still in shock, went to kneel down beside Sasuke. "It was just a joke, Sasuke. We were getting back at you. He figured out that you put me up to it and suggested the trick. So, you won the bet. Kakashi didn't touch me or anything like that. So you really don't need to kill him. I never realized you... I wouldn't have done this if I knew. I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped struggling, but didn't seem all that calm either. He glared up at Kakashi, "You can get off me now."

"Are you going to try to attack me again?" Kakashi asked, perturbed.

"No," he growled.

"That's not all that convincing, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke took a deep breath, which wasn't easy, being pinned down. "I give you my word I will not attack you if you let me up."

Kakashi let him up and stood a few feet away.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi, still looking as if he wanted to kill the man. "Get your clothes and get out of here."

Kakashi looked hesitant. He turned to Naruto, who nodded, then vanished.

Sasuke slowly turned to Naruto. "So, you didn't win the bet."

Naruto stepped back when he saw the evil grin on Sasuke's face. "No."

"So, you're my slave for a month."

The horror of this suddenly dawned on Naruto. "Wait, you can't... Yeah, slave, but you can't make me your sex slave; totally not cool!"

"There was no exceptions made at the time of agreement. It was whatever I want you to do for a month."

Naruto blushed. "You wouldn't force me! If I didn't want it, you wouldn't force me?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. The evil glint disappeared and he sighed. "No, I wouldn't force you."

Naruto let a sigh of relief escape.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to convince you." That being the only warning before he launched himself at Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I wasn't going to write this, but I had too much of a positive response, so I felt I had to do something! This probably isn't what you were hoping for though... Oh well, on with the story!

Chapter 2

Kakashi was very worried about this whole thing. He was pretty sure it had been a bad idea to leave Naruto alone with Sasuke, but he was also very sure he did NOT want to go back in there. Naruto had told him to go, which was surprising in its self. Kakashi thought, after Sasuke's display, Naruto wouldn't want to be alone with Sasuke for weeks, even months.

Maybe it had been a bad idea to play with Sasuke that way... Ha, the look on his face made it all worth it.

Besides, the little brat deserved it for what he put Kakashi through, let alone what he did to Naruto. If Kakashi hadn't realized Sasuke put him up to it...

Kakashi stopped, suddenly remembered what the terms of the bet were.

Poor Naruto.

Kiba sat looking at Shikamaru then at Lee. "What the hell is taking them so long! Sasuke said that he was going to go find Naruto and see how the bet went. He should be back by now!"

Shikamaru was laying back, eyes closed, "Troublesome."

Kiba growled. "This is so BORING! Why do I have to get stuck with you two? Where are they? Where's Shino? Even his constant talk of bugs is better than this."

Lee was still sitting in the corner crying.

"GAAA! I'm leaving! Maybe I'll find them and they'll actually talk to me."

Sakura was smiling as she walked through town. She hoped she wouldn't be in trouble, skipping out on training like she did, but she got to spend the whole day with Sasuke! Any trouble would be worth it!

They had shopped together and ate lunch. Sasuke even bought her a very cute change purse. He had been so nice, though quiet. It really wasn't much like him, but maybe he was changing! Sure, Sakura knew that he would never be in love with her or anything crazy like that, but at this point she would be happy with friends, and they did seem to be moving in that direction.

He'd asked her a couple very strange questions, too. Most of them about Naruto, though some were about Kakashi. He asked her if Naruto was still bugging her about dates like he use to and if she had seen him out with any other girls. Naruto hadn't asked her out in ages and the only other girl he ever really talked to, other than Hokage-sama, was Hinata and he was totally oblivious to her obsession over him. Poor girl.

Sakura looked up thoughtfully as she passed Naruto's house. He hadn't looked too well that morning. He hadn't even argue when Sasuke asked her to skip training. "He is on my team, even if he can be annoying," she muttered to herself as she walked towards his door.

Kiba growling his entire way towards Naruto's house. He didn't see what was taking them so long. He took a turn onto Naruto's street and saw Sakura walking towards his place as well. That seemed a little strange. Didn't she hate Naruto? He jogged to catch up and when he was within easy hearing distance he called out to her.

"Sakura, what are you doing out here?"

Sakura turned around and looked exasperated. "I'm visiting a teammate."

"Eh, I thought you hated Naruto!"

"He's my teammate. He seemed down today and I wanted to make sure he wasn't getting sick."

Kiba chuckled a bit. "Oh, he's not sick, he was just bummed out about Sasuke's dare!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed a bit. "Dare?"

Kiba was still laughing, not noticing the narrowing eyes that normal humans would associate with: 'get out while you still can!' "Yeah, Sasuke dared Naruto to seduce Kakashi-sensei! It was hilarious, you should have seen Naruto bit..."

Sakura had turned around and walked up to the door. Kiba hadn't noticed she wasn't listening to him until she was knocking on the door, loudly.

No one answered the door. Sakura waited maybe a total of ten seconds before she knocked again, some how louder. She heard rustling and an irritated voice.

Naruto opened the door quickly and only poked out his head. He was flushed and his hair was ruffled. They could see, even from the small bit that poked out the door, that he was only wearing his bath robe and it wasn't staying on all that well.

Both Kiba and Sakura stood dumbfounded. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but didn't trust her mouth to say anything but 'Kakashi-sensei?' so she closed it quickly.

"Sakura-chan? Kiba? What are you guys doing here this late?" His voice sounded normal, not quivering or anything.

"What the hell." Was all Kiba said.

Naruto looked at him, confused, then looked down. His face went bright red. "I..."

"Naruto, just tell them to go away."

"Sa-su-ke?" Sakura somehow managed to get the name out.

Kiba's eyes went wide.

"It's not what you think!" Naruto insisted.

Sasuke opened the door behind him. His hair was everywhere his face flushed and he had no shirt. "Yes, it is. Don't lie to them, Naruto. Tell them to go away and get inside. I demand it, slave."

Naruto went, if at all possible, even more red. "Sasuke," he whined. Sasuke gave him a meaningful glare. "Yes, Sasuke-sama. Good night, Sakura, Kiba." Naruto then closed the door.

Sakura just stared at the door. Her brain was not excepting the information in front of it. 'So, that was why all the questions earlier about him having a girlfriend.' Sakura thought.

Kiba burst out laughing. Sakura glared at him, but it didn't shut him up. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked down the street past him. Kiba calmed his laughing and walked after her. "So I guess Naruto lost his bet."

Sakura turned a questioning glare toward him.

"Well, if Sasuke won Naruto had to be his slave for a month, that means that Naruto lost."

"Well of course he lost! Kakashi isn't a pedophile, he likes his men well over 20." Sakura shot back.

Kiba gave her a 'I don't even want to know how you know that, do I?' look.

"No, you really don't want to know," she assured him. "I don't want to know, but I can't change that."

There was an awkward silence.

"For a whole month?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Poor Naruto."

AN: So, sorry this was much shorter. Also, probably not what you were expecting, but I didn't really want to make this a long story, and I don't really know how to write anything explicit! Hope you liked it.

Kiba: And no one saw them for a month!

Sakura: Don't be silly! They couldn't live in Naruto's little house with only his ramen for a month! Especially with doing the type of activity I'm sure they would be doing. They'd have to get food, and healthy food!

Kiba: Fine, no one, but the grocer, saw them for a month! Happy now?

Sakura: Yes.

Thank you SO much to the reviewers! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
